The present invention relates to apparatus for simulating flames, such as are used in flame effect electric heating appliances (i.e. electric fires). Flame simulating apparatus in general are well known and have been described in, for example, GB 2 230 335 and GB 2 275 105. Prior art apparatus such as described in the above patents is intended for use in an electric fire located in a conventional fireplace. As such, the fire is designed so that the fire is supported on a floor with a major part of the fire fitting into the recess of the fireplace. Therefore, the overall depth of the fire (i.e. its front-to-back dimension) can be relatively great.